$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 3 & 1 \\ 0 & 4 & 1 \\ 9 & 0 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 0 & 9 \\ 3 & 4 & 0 \\ 1 & 1 & 5\end{array}\right]$